


【承包全宇宙】曹承衍的时间记录仪

by ALittleBallisRollingNow



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleBallisRollingNow/pseuds/ALittleBallisRollingNow
Summary: *一个摄影师X模特家里的柴米油盐温开水流水账*为52的清水小甜饼事业激情上段（失败*李涛不开车的52婚后是什么亚子（原以为靠手速总能为CP产粮，么想到我的CP自产粮比我快还比我甜ToT嗑粮嗑昏迷不知道自己写了啥，大概是昏迷式产粮吧……





	【承包全宇宙】曹承衍的时间记录仪

【1】  
28岁的曹承衍是个ins狂热爱好者，每天有事没事都要上传十几张照片。  
他在ins上也算个加V红人，这倒不是因为他喜欢刷屏发照片的缘故，而是因为他的职业。  
曹承衍是个摄影家，一年中大半年天南地北拍片，小半年时间搞巡展和拿奖杯的那种。  
最开始大家以为像这样的名人都有专业公司给打理账号，关注他有一阵的老粉们会说：“不不不，他真的是自己发，不假人之手。”

他发ins可太有规律可循了。  
如果是发自拍，一般是2-3张一起发一条，发作品会单张单张分别上传。  
如果是发他爱人，那是一次九张还能带在主页做个爱心形状出来九宫格刷屏的水准。

“宠妻狂魔”四个字他绝对够得上。  
不过他爱人是个模特，男的，叫金宇硕，在韩国模特界还算有名，经常在四大走一些大牌T台，基本不在国内活动。

人们对搞艺术的名人总是很宽容，尤其是有才气的出名的年轻人。  
他现在的账号下，每每一发金宇硕的照片就会获得诸如“哎呀看起来好幸福啊”，“是天生一对啊”，“真好啊是爱情的模样”之类的回复。  
最开始的时候并不是这样。  
曹承衍没出名前就用着这个账号，那时候这个模特就经常出现在他首页上。  
那段时间他没名没钱没人follow，如果你去翻最早的那些评论，只有他现实生活中亲朋好友的账号在下面打趣他：“哟，承衍又晒小情人。”  
算算这位在曹承衍相册里出现的时间，约莫快有十年了。  
淹没在十多年份ins更新里，如果有人有心去翻，会看到八年前的曹承衍的成名作，那张正方形的数字胶片拍摄了一个带贝雷帽穿毛衣的男孩子握着咖啡杯在车水马龙的十字路口等人的背影，几万条评论里翻到最前，有个叫“宇信”的账号给他评论：“你怎么又偷偷拍我？"，看回复时间曹承衍几乎是秒回他：“你是我的。”  
好事者点开过这个叫“宇信”的账号，这是个看起来文艺又纤细的inser，会关注很多奇奇怪怪的生活小细节，比如拿铁和老款的iphone用好看的比例出现在咖啡馆的桌上，比如沙发靠枕上套着兔子头毛绒帽，比如卧室墙上悬挂的小彩旗。只是没有人物照，一张都没有。

在曹摄影师拿奖拿到手软风头正盛的第三年，很多他的粉丝在网上自发宣传他和金宇硕之间的爱情，那段时间他和金宇硕正是事业最忙碌的巅峰时期，双金童人中龙凤的强强圆满爱情哪会有人不愿看？  
这时大约是有人看他不惯，跳出来拿着这个叫“宇信”的账号截图嘲讽，说曹承衍做了一副好人设，实际是个一脚两条船的主。  
一时之间舆论哗然，宇信的账号被翻了个遍，曹承衍的社交账号下每天都在激增好几千的评论要他出面解释澄清。他却仿佛消失了一般，原先一天要发十几条刷屏的ins都停更了近三个月。  
在这件事发酵升级的最后几周，甚至连摄影家协会的评委老学究都站出来公开说“要尊重艺术，要有艺术人格”，情况对曹承衍来说坏得不行，突然有天一条从巴黎传来的采访小视频像一颗小石子丢进池塘一般，引起了一片涟漪。

金宇硕很少出现在国内媒体上，模特吃的是秀场饭，偶尔他也会接时尚杂或者品牌代言片，但其实没什么固定粉丝，在国内除了业内也没什么知名度，自然也没什么特别亲近的友好媒体。这条视频里还顶着秀场装扮的金宇硕，不知是因为设计师这季主题是病态美还是什么，唇色几近于白，眼下有挺深的阴影。 视频不长，是好事媒体问他怎么看曹承衍和宇信的关系，知道吗，什么感受？  
他看起来很疲累，路过的造型助理拍了下他的肩催他换衣服赶下个秀场，他挽了下袖子回答：“知道。”  
记者又问，曹承衍先生他已经好几个月没出现在公开场合了，ins也不更新，你们联系过吗？还在联系吗？  
“我这几个月一直在跑秀场，他陪我一起呢，今天没来是去跑南法的新闻了。”  
“那宇信的事情您怎么看？”  
金宇硕叹了口气，“……不要把别人的温柔当成伤害人的武器。”  
“金宇硕先生什么意思，您是要对记者发火吗？”  
他侧身披了件外套，在摄像机前遮住了秀衣若隐若现露出的蝴蝶骨，“那是我的私人账号，出了些事很久没用了，本来也不想告诉大家。”  
“请尽量，不要再报道这件事了，给我们一些空间，谢谢。”

【2】  
18岁时候的曹承衍是艺术大学摄影系的学生，玩摄影穷三代，家里不喜欢他搞这些有的没的，他便自己打三份工，租了个出租屋当工作室和同学合伙出来接单。  
最开始的时候他拍拍风景，接接商单。他时尚感很好，渐渐有了些固定的单子，赚了些小钱勉强够自己生活和应付工作室他那份的支出。但搞艺术的人大抵都是这样，希望能有更多的艺术创作空间，他想找个固定模特去练习人像摄影，于是印了一批传单贴在了艺大的学生告示通知栏里等人来。

夏末秋初的时候，曹承衍约了一个学生模特在学校边上的咖啡馆见面商谈。咖啡馆外的木槿花已近花期末期，花骨朵变少，一场台风后地上零星散落的紫玫红色花瓣还没有人来得及打扫。  
学生模特的面试并没那么容易，不是资历尚浅就是调性上和他的想象有出入，寻找模特的过程很是艰难。  
他刚送走了一个大一的模特，手上的冰美式才喝了一口，他决定不浪费钱喝完了再走。  
咖啡馆的门铃短暂地响了一下，有人推门进来。  
老板在吧台里喊：“哦是我们宇信啊，真是难得你怎么有空来。”  
“要一杯拿铁，热的，谢谢。”  
“好嘞，你去找位子先坐一坐吧要等一会。”

曹承衍坐在侧对着吧台的第一张桌子，他转头看过去，手扫过桌面把手机带到了地上。  
金宇硕循声看过去，他把快滑落的双肩包甩到肩头，蹲下来帮曹承衍捡手机：“你手机掉了。”  
他蹲下时宽大的毛衣领口正对着曹承衍的视线，刚好能一看到底，清晰地看到他的锁骨肋骨和人鱼线。  
是，模特吗？曹承衍这么想着，接过手机时不小心碰到了对方有些冰凉的手指。  
“嗯……”金宇硕四下看了看，有些为难地咬了下手指，“好像没位置……你这里有朋友坐吗？不介意的话……？”  
年轻的摄影师摇摇头，做了个邀请的手势。

金宇硕坐下，放下了包，等咖啡的间隙有些无聊，他问：“美式？”  
曹承衍点头，“你喜欢拿铁？”  
“都还好，最近胃不太好，美式喝了胃痛。”  
“是模特？”曹承衍指指他的领口。  
金宇硕低头看了眼，把毛衣往上拉了一些，“嗯，签了公司了。”

签了公司那就没办法了。  
曹承衍想，我可付不起这个钱。

“平面模特那种。你也是艺大的学生？”  
“嗯，我才上。”  
“这么巧，那我们同级。”  
曹承衍眨眨眼，很难到遇到这么好看又对胃口的人，他想再试试：“我在找模特，你有兴趣吗？”  
金宇硕有些为难，他想了想，又说：“我签了公司的，虽然是兼职不是正式，但公司说过肖像不能随便用，不过如果你不商用，问题应该不是很大。”  
“那就是同意了？”  
“我有工作的时间来不了，其他时候可以帮忙。”  
“没问题。”

【3】  
20岁时的金宇硕对曹承衍的工作室已经熟得仿佛第二个寝室一般。他打完了咖啡馆的钟点工，背着包就窜进了一旁曹承衍的出租屋。

“哦，我们宇硕啊，来了？”他和曹承衍的朋友们都已经混熟了，曹承衍正在暗房里冲照片，来开门的是和他一起合租的同学，“我最近太忙了都没时间来照顾承衍，下次就应该给你也配把钥匙。”  
金宇硕低头笑了笑，从塑钢窗外梧桐树叶间透进来的阳光斑驳，洒在他脸上，整个人和煦而又温暖，浅浅得像镀了一层金光一样纯洁好看。  
“我得先走了，你记得今天弄完督促承衍去吃饭，你们俩一起。”  
“好，我知道。”  
“少吃点鸡爪，上次那个外卖承衍说都把你辣得胃痛了，对身体不好。”  
“那今天不点辣的。”他挥挥手，把承衍的朋友送走后关上门。

他签了几年的经纪约，公司最近有意向要包装他出道，嘱咐他在社交账号上多拍些照片刷刷脸熟。  
模特也算娱乐圈内人，总有出道这么一天，他正在极力适应。

曹承衍脱了手套从暗房里出来，黑色围兜上溅着药水，他关了暗房的门，脱了围兜挂在一旁的架子上，正好看到宇硕在完成今天的“自拍任务”。  
“又要上交照片？”最近宇硕的行程忙碌了起来，还时不时需要拍些照片上传社交软件，他关注了对方的ins账号，一刷新就能看到。  
“嗯。”  
曹承衍走过去很自然地拿过了金宇硕的手机，“我帮你吧。”  
“好。”

曹承衍拍宇硕有种先天天赋，从第一眼见到他就知道对方什么角度最好看，要什么感觉应该摆什么样的姿势，相机在什么角度补多少的光。  
他拿着金宇硕的手机，取景框里测了下光线就把人拉着往窗台边上走，“这边光线比较好。”  
路过堆放着油画颜料和画板的画架，为了防止身后人被绊倒还用脚踢开了去。  
管状颜料一支一支撒开了去。金宇硕跟在他身后：“别踢，走慢点就好，过会还要收拾，麻烦。”  
“没事，先拍。”

枫叶，阳光，老式的栅格玻璃窗。  
金宇硕本来肤色就白，在阳光下看更是白得有些透明，曹承衍拍他总是很尽兴，他知道怎么摆姿势，曹承衍知道怎么对角度，一切都顺畅得不行。  
拍完后用手机lr迅速修了一下，曹承衍一屁股坐在窗台边，把手机预览举给盘腿坐在窗台上的金宇硕，“怎么样？”  
“嗯，就这样吧。”背光里，金宇硕用手遮住屏幕上方，眯眼认真看了看，然后抬头对曹承衍说，“挺好的。”  
未来的摄影家从牛仔裤的后侧口袋里掏出手机，“咔”地又是一张。  
“欸你！”  
“知道知道，不能发。”曹承衍按了保存，又从边上给金宇硕找来一块涂了好几层大色块的画板，“只拍手总行吧。”  
金宇硕嗔怪地看他一眼，“别露脸，公司会说。”  
“嗯，你用画板挡上。”

深蓝色的鸡心领毛衣，拿着画板的手指干净而纤细，和画板上粗旷抹上的红黄绿色形成了极其鲜明的对比。  
“真好看。”曹承衍夸奖道。  
金宇硕笑他：“怎么连手都能夸。”  
“就是好看啊，我们宇硕。”他左手把手机按了闭屏塞回裤兜里，右手抓住金宇硕的胳膊，照着对方涂了草莓味唇膏的嘴亲了一下，“就是喜欢拍你，你可是我的艺术品啊。”  
金宇硕瞪他一眼：“不准咬，明天要拍画报。”  
“好，听你的。”

【4】  
金宇硕用“宇信”的账号发了新照片之后反响很好，长得漂亮的新人模特得到了关注，公司顺手塞了两个不大不小的资源让他去上。  
逐渐忙起来后，他不太去学校也没什么时间上网络。以为马上就要星途坦荡，但好像命运开了个很大的玩笑。

事情起因很简单，大学里有个暗恋他的女孩子追了他的行程，表白被公司拦下金宇硕完全不知情。但女孩以为是他的授意，怀着莫须有的恨意就把追私时偷拍到他和曹承衍的照片寄给了八卦杂志。  
金宇硕刚拍完一个品牌的新一季画报，对方看见新闻直接对公司说：“我们不想让消费者知道自己和同//性//恋穿一样的衣服。”  
商业解约，公司雪藏。

曹承衍问他，“你接下来想怎么办？”  
金宇硕团成一团窝在沙发里，客厅厚重的遮光窗帘被拉起来，室内很是昏暗。

这个人还是适合阳光，暖暖的那种，最好了。  
曹承衍心里这么想着，走过去坐到他边上。

金宇硕关掉了所有能和外界沟通的设备，删掉了sns和相册里所有自己的照片，他带着细框眼镜没有哭也没有说话，只是把头靠在了曹承衍的肩上。  
曹承衍又问他，“你还想继续做模特吗？”  
“想做的话我们走吧，我们宇硕适合更大的T台，这里的世界太小了，太小了不合适你。”  
“那你呢？”他低头看了看自己修剪得干净的指甲，“毕设怎么办？”  
“还管毕设干嘛呀。”曹承衍把他拉起来，“去哪儿不是搞摄影。”

你看这个人呀，他不多说话，很少服软，但做选择的时候，他把最容易的那个果断舍弃了，甚至到最后要走的时刻想的还是我能不能大学毕业。曹承衍心里软成一片——  
“我们宇硕啊，你真的是个小傻瓜。”他笑得好似云淡风轻一样，“没有面包只有爱情，你要不要来。”  
金宇硕半晌抓住了对方一直等待的手，“那我们曹承衍先生可有一阵子要辛苦赚面包了。”

【5】  
最开始的那段时间很难，两个人的储蓄最多够买单程机票，落地到美国时他们几乎身无分文。  
金宇硕拿着简历一家家模特公司敲门，再被拒绝。  
曹承衍挂着相机求职，多小的家庭摄影单子都接。  
出租屋比在首尔时那间更小，只有个10平见方的小房间，两个大男人挤在一起。  
没有暗房，不能冲印，曹承衍换了数码相机拍摄。他接了社区的单子，不难但数量很多，半夜金宇硕惊醒还能看见他坐在床边修片，一米八几的大老爷们在狭窄的房间里佝偻着背，金宇硕鼻子一酸就想道歉。  
“哭什么呀，一切都会好的。”男人朝他笑笑，“就快好了，等会就睡觉。”  
金宇硕拉他上来，“你靠着床舒服一点。”  
“电脑太亮了，你睡不着。”  
“我去找个眼罩总行了吧。”

金宇硕到美国的那几年，刚好亚裔模特很是吃香，他有次在商场活动里被个经纪公司发现，要签他时他看了半天合约，小心翼翼地问：“你们对模特的私生活不干涉吧？”  
对方说不，他才签了大名。  
十月的时候，他第一次上纽约时装周，曹承衍在杂志社兼职刚好来采新闻图，远远地两个人打了个照面，他就被叫去换衣服上台，连招呼都没来得及打。  
带他来的前辈在纽约混了四五年，拍过挺多大牌的画报，有一些名气和资源，前辈换着衣服对他说：“那个叫Woodz的新摄影师挺厉害的，最近很多大牌都想约他的片。”  
他笑了笑，“那，希望我能早点被他拍到。”  
“你小子野心也不小啊。”  
“还好吧，这个圈子谁不想出名呢。”  
“也是。”

卸了妆在大巴回家的路上，金宇硕打开手机刷了下曹承衍的ins。  
出事之后他换掉了自己的sns，这是个新号，什么都没有。原来的账号他不想上，现在生活渐渐走上了正轨，两个人有了还算固定的工作，他不想一味停留在过去。  
下拉刷新了好几次之后，呼啦啦地出现了十几条今天的新ins，黑白照片的秀场透露出了一种疏离于现实的高冷，高级中带着锋利的距离。  
这是金宇硕工作的地方，颜值与才华堆砌的场所，普通人很难体会到T台有多神圣和高大，只有上台的人才知道。  
他也从曹承衍的照片里看到了。  
曹承衍过了近五分钟又发了一张照片，是张彩色的后台照片，前景里著名设计师正在帮名模调整袖章的位置，虚化的远景里忙碌的模特们正在换装。金宇硕一眼就看到了右侧角落里那个正在翻衣服领子的自己。  
配图的文案只有两个字，“信仰。”  
点赞数正在飙升。

他关掉了APP，发了条短信回去：“我在回家路上，想吃鸡爪。”  
片刻之后收到了回信，“又吃鸡爪？好吧好吧我叫外卖。”  
他笑了笑，出事之后曹承衍很长一段时间没有拍过他，他今天心情好，回家要好好问问他。  
曹承衍却只是把装鸡爪的外卖盒子一个劲推到他面前：“没什么就突然拍到你了呗。你多吃点最近走秀瘦得太厉害了，快脱相了这样不好看。”  
金宇硕一手拿了一个，他小小在左手那只鸡爪上咬了一口去掉骨头，然后塞进曹承衍嘴里：“这样啃没骨头。”  
曹承衍嘴里含含糊糊地，“搞不懂你为什么这么喜欢吃鸡爪，吃了也不长肉。”  
“好吃啊。你不觉得吗？”  
曹承衍吐出两根碎骨，“还行吧。可以一周吃个几次，要是你要吃的话。”  
“那就明天也吃鸡爪吧。”  
“明天不行，明天我要出去拍片。要么你干脆来时代广场？结束了正好吃饭。”  
“你发财了啊，”金宇硕用手肘戳了一下曹承衍的肚子，“去那里吃一顿得我们俩干上半个月。”  
“哪儿啊，我要拍到半夜，下班你给我带杯咖啡来呗。”

【6】  
金宇硕手里拿着一杯热咖啡等在约定的十字街口。10月的曼哈顿已经有了一丝寒意，他穿着洗旧了的蓝色鸡心领毛衣，带着帽子和眼镜，最近频繁走秀控制体重，洗过的毛衣又有些松垮，显得衣服更大了一些，穿在身上空荡荡的。  
他在模特里也属于娇小的那类，走在欧美街头随时会被淹没在高大的白种人中。  
要不是带了曹承衍那顶橘色的帽子，曹承衍怕是要找他找更久。

他偷偷举相机拍了一张，再开口喊他：“呀宇硕啊！这里！”  
金宇硕应声回头，在异国他乡的街头，视线穿过层层叠叠的人潮，曹承衍穿着黑衬衣和外套，一如既往少扣两粒衬衣扣子，正蹦跶着朝他笑着招手。  
“来了。”他朝他走过去，插在裤兜里的手机弹了一条ins的自动推送。

“1分钟前，曹承衍发了张新照片。”  
等红灯的间隙，他点开看了一眼。

是张彩色照片，在前几天一水主页一水刷屏的黑白秀场照里显得有点突兀。画面倒是极好看的，延时画面里街道车水马龙，还有一个橘色帽子蓝色毛衣的他的背影。  
“过去·等待·未来。”  
文案只有六个字。

他突然福至心灵，切了个账号，写了句评论。  
绿灯跳起，对面的曹承衍看了看手机，快速打了几个字就跑了过来，“是光明正大在拍你。”还在喘气的男人伸出双手握住了他的胳膊，“哎呀宇硕啊你是不是又瘦了啊，怎么感觉只剩骨头了呢？”  
金宇硕抬头看他一眼，把咖啡塞到他手上：“下班了吗？今天想吃肉还想吃蛋糕。”  
趁着绿灯闪烁他赶紧把曹承衍拉到街心小岛上，“今天我生日，既然收了你的礼物，那得我请你吃饭。”  
“不是鸡爪都可以。”  
金宇硕瞪他一眼，对方笑着搂住他，欺身啄了一记又被他抬头咬了一口，曹承衍说：“随便你吧，今天你最大。”

你看我们，穿过山海，走过夏冬，在同一个国度长大，在陌生的外国街道相拥，那些好的或是坏的，都一起经历过了，剩下的这未知的，不可预测的未来，只要身边的人是你，又有什么好怕的。

【7】  
28岁的曹承衍接受了办十周年个展的邀请。  
策展人拿着企划书去他的工作室找他。正好遇到金宇硕的助理来送画材，两方短短打了个照面，策展人好奇地问：“最近一直在这里？”  
助理礼节性地笑了笑：“休整期嘛。”  
大家会意。

曹承衍的作品很少写长篇大段的文字说明，好的照片用图像就能说明一切。  
策展人和他开完会，等曹承衍给她拿资料的间隙里和金宇硕聊起个展，很是羡慕地说：“曹承衍先生话虽然不多，但每张照片里都能看到很丰沛的感情呢，他是真的很爱你。”她摊开企划给宇硕看曹承衍挑的照片，“你看这漫长的十年时间，每个美好的片段都被记录下来了，多好啊。等到老了再翻开的时候，应该会很感慨的吧。”  
金宇硕沉默着翻着预览相册，没有抬头，只是突然说了一句：“承衍其实话挺多的。”  
“啊？是这样的吗，哈哈。”

送走策展人后，曹承衍回了客厅，从背后勾住还坐在沙发上看影集的金宇硕，还帮他随手翻了两页，“不知不觉一起去过这么多地方了。”语气像个小孩子在炫耀一样。  
金宇硕回头得到了一个爱的亲亲，他把影集细细收好，夸奖他：“嗯我们曹承衍先生了不起，把瞬间都记下来了。”  
“还要把以后也统统记下来呢。”  
“好，那就有劳我们承衍了。”  
“是要辛苦我们宇硕才对。”

岁月流过，你永远是我镜头里，爱情最好的模样。

【8】  
“爱情的美好不在一瞬间，  
而在我和你，一起携手走过的每分每秒。  
——《时间记录仪》”  
曹承衍这样在开幕词上写道。

个展引起了媒体轰动。  
金宇硕正休假在家，每天闲着没事就给曹承衍念那些媒体人的彩虹屁。  
什么“深情一眼记录永恒”，“越过世界我只看见你”之类云云，念出来还要坏心眼问问曹承衍的感想，非得他有问必答才行。  
在金宇硕又一次被无厘头彩虹屁笑到捶沙发靠垫，还用脚踢踢他背脊硬要他发表感想之后，坐在地毯上一秒钟电影都没看进去的曹承衍实在忍无可忍，把人一把拉下来收拾了一通，直收拾到金宇硕说不上话来为止。

隔天金宇硕赖床刷手机时发现曹承衍更了个九宫格。  
第一张，是咖啡店桌子上的拿铁和手机。  
——“在美国第一次接到客单，宇硕说怕你被人骗，我在转角咖啡店等你。”  
第二张，是个米白色沙发靠枕上套着兔子头毛绒帽。  
——“拉一下这帽子兔子耳朵会竖起来，为了逗宇硕开心才买的，他嘴上说着你浪费钱转手就拍照自己发了ins，明明就很喜欢嘛。”  
第三张，是卧室墙上悬挂的小彩旗  
——“用自己的钱买的第一套房子，过25岁生日的时候宇硕挂的，一直挂到现在。”  
第四五六张分别是金宇硕的自拍，两个人的合照，还有曹承衍的自拍。  
第七张是张文字，画了个向上的箭头和红色爱心，写着“这是我的爱情。”  
第八张写的是“这是我们的现在。”  
第九张写的是“请曹承衍的爱情未来也多多关照这个人。”

“哦，宇硕啊，醒了就来吃早饭啊。”  
你看这个人。金宇硕把枕头丢了过去坐起身来。在相识的漫长时间里，甚至没有讲过一句正儿八经的“我爱你”，但你却知道这个人确实是心尖上放着你的，不需要说话，只需要一个眼神就能知道。  
因为这个精明的人，统统都记下来了啊。

他拿着电动牙刷刷牙，顺便给进来刮胡子的男人递剃须刀，咬着牙膏含糊不清地说：“我今天想吃鸡爪，辣的。”  
“知道了，我等会去买。”


End file.
